Ryon Forrester
Ryon Forrester is the youngest son of Lord Gregor Forrester and his wife, Elissa Forrester. Biography Background The last of the Forrester children, Ryon grew up idolizing his elder siblings and spent many an hour chasing Ethan and Talia through the grove. His youth has been pleasant and shielded from responsibility - but recently Ryon's innocence has begun to fade. When the war began, Ryon was too young to understand why Rodrik and his father were leaving home. But the grim realities of a House at war have been impossible to avoid and Ryon now asks questions for which his siblings have no answers.Ryon Forrester - Game Codex Entry "Iron From Ice" Ryon first appears in the forest just outside Ironrath playing hide and seek with his newly appointed lord brother Ethan Forrester and his sister Talia. Ryon cannot find Ethan and gets scared, having just lost his father and eldest brother, he fears he will lose Ethan too. Later, at Ironrath, Ryon is seen carving a wooden sword, which one day he hopes will be a real sword so he can kill the people who destroyed his family. Etched into the sword are the names of two of his brothers, Ethan, for strength, and Rodrik, to remember him. He names the sword Two Brothers. Ethan notices the lack of his other brother's name, Asher. Ryon is present when Ramsay Snow is invited into the hall at Ironrath and is shown to be very scared of Ramsay, hiding behind his mother. After Ramsay murders Ethan, he orders that Ryon become a ward of House Whitehill, effectively making the new heir a hostage. "The Lost Lords" Ryon remains a ward at Highpoint until his father and brother Ethan's funeral. Rodrik either decides to submit to Lord Whitehill and kiss his ring in order to allow Ryon to attend, or refuses to be cowed by the rival lord. If Rodrik submits, Ryon attends the funeral with an escort of four Whitehill soldiers. Ryon begs his brother to return him to Ironrath, and Rodrik promises that his family will not forget him. If Rodrik stands up to Lord Whitehill, Ryon is instead kept at Highpoint during the funeral. However, Gwyn Whitehill is sent in his place and assures Rodrik that he is fine, but scared, as Ludd Whitehill tells him daily that his family has forgotten him and that his father and brother died because they were traitors and cowards. Rodrik asks Gwyn to ensure he does not believe the lies told to him by Lord Whitehill. "The Sword in the Darkness" Ryon does not appear in this episode, but Malcolm Branfield mentions to Asher that everyday they lose is a day Ryon and Talia could be harmed. Later, one of the choices is choosing to attempt to save Ryon or exile Gryff as one of the plans for House Forrester to follow. "Sons of Winter" If Rodrik beats Gryff, Lady Forrester will mention what Ludd would do to Ryon when he finds out what happened to Gryff as she attempts to stop Rodrik. Rodrik, Royland or Duncan, along with his mother and optionally the Glenmore soldiers are invited to Highpoint. After discussing business with Lord Whitehill, Rodrik inquires about Ryon. He also reveals that he has had Gryff and the garrison imprisoned and will glady trade Ryon for Gryff. At this point Lord Whitehill distraught after learning his son has been kidnapped, he orders Ryon to be brought out of his dungeon and begins to threaten them by grabbing a table essential to Ryon's face, stating he will kill Ryon. Rodrik diffuses the situation, and secures the trade, however he isn't freed in this episode as Lord Whitehill refuses to do it anywhere except on neutral ground. "The Ice Dragon" In the event that Rodrik was saved after the Ambush at the Harbor, Ryon appears prior to the Battle of Ironrath, where he is accompanied by House Whitehill's army and is forced by Lord Whitehill to reveal a "gift" to House Forrester. Much to the horror of Beskha and rest of House Forrester, Ryon wields a spear with Asher's head on the end of it. But as the battle wages on, Rodrik, Beskha, and the pit fighters sneak into the Whitehill camp, where they find Lord Whitehill and Gryff conversing about Ryon, where Gryff intends to sever his legs off so he cannot escape, prompting the player to decide to whether kill Lord Whitehill at the cost of Ryon's life or Gryff to save Ryon. In the event that Gryff is selected, Beskha rescues Ryon and escapes the camp. If Lord Whitehill was the intended target, he taunts Rodrik and claims that Ryon was already dead because he gave orders to Gryff to kill him in the event he was killed. Regardless of whom was killed, Ryon appears in the epilogue (with a cut on his cheek if Rodrik killed Ludd) and is seen escorted by Beskha on horseback. If Asher survived the ambush, Ryon is seen outside Ironrath with the Whitehill army while Ludd proposes a truce to the other Forresters. When Ludd sends a cart carrying Rodrik's body into Ironrath, Ryon demands to see his brother. Later when the Forresters invite the Whitehills into Ironrath with the intent of tricking them and killing Ludd, Ryon is taken into the Great Hall with the Whitehill family and briefly reunited with the other Forresters, then moved to the other end of the room. Beskha, on Asher's request, seats herself opposite Ryon and protects him from the Whitehill soldiers when the Forresters plan is executed. It is presumed she escorts him safely out of Ironrath while the battle is taken place. Ryon is last seen in the epilogue on a horse with Beskha. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery Ryon Forrester.jpg|Promotional image of Ryon. IFI Ryon Happy.png TLL Ryon Funeral.png SOW Ryon Threatened.png|Ryon is held by Ludd Whitehill. SOW Ryon Scared.png References de:Ryon Forrester ru:Район Форрестер Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals